


Read My Mind

by tinkertora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Writing Contest, bit of Violence, bit of shooting, don't read it, everyone else is kinda just mentioned, hyrda busting, reader is female bc almost all my readers are female, reader is peggy's sister, this is actual trash, you and bucky are the main characters, zola's around too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertora/pseuds/tinkertora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Howard tries to cure you -Peggy's sister- of a deadly disease, he accidentally gives you superpowers. What else is there to do but start busting HYDRA bases with Steve, Peggy and Bucky? The one time it doesn't go all too well, you realize how much Bucky really means to you.<br/>(Written for alloftheimaginesblog's writing contest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is such trash, don't read it. No, wait, do read it and tell me what you think of it. Literally nothing makes me happier than comments, guys!

Ever since the “accident”, people had been avoiding you. Nobody else called it an accident, they called it “being saved”. And yet, nobody was willing to come near you anymore.

When your sister, Peggy, had begged Howard to help cure you of a deadly disease, he’d started working on it immediately. Day and night he experimented, trying to find a way to save you. And he had, in way, just not quite the way anyone expected. You were grateful to Howard for everything he’d done for you, but you often wished he hadn’t.

You had come out of this “being saved” with a kind of telepathy. At first, you considered yourself lucky. So did everyone else. But when they realised you could read their minds, people started to disappear from your life. Nobody wanted a friend who knew what they were thinking. They didn’t care that you could control it, could decide when to “listen in” and when not to, the possibility was always there.

You had never felt so lonely, so isolated. But you took comfort in the fact that Peggy didn’t treat you any differently. Steve, Bucky, Peggy and Howard were the few people you still called friends. But they weren’t always around and when they were out on mission, you went back to being lonely.

One evening, you decided you were done with it. You were sitting at a table in the corner of Peggy’s favourite club, watching her and Steve dance. They looked so happy together and you were glad for them. You knew you needed to stop feeling sorry for yourself. If these two could find happiness in the middle of a war, so could you. It was time to put your new abilities to good use.

“I’m going to help you bring down HYDRA,” you told a perplexed Steve, Bucky and Peggy the next day.

There was no need to beat around the bush, you’d figured, so you flat-out told them what you were going to do.

“Why?” Peggy asked. “You could get hurt.”

“I’m not a child anymore, Peggy. I can take care of myself.” Peggy didn’t look quite convinced.  “And think of the possibilities. I can tell you anything a HYDRA agent is thinking. You could see five steps ahead with me there.”

“She does have a point,” Steve said.

Bucky was grinning all the while. “Personally, I think it’s a great idea.”

“So, that’s settled then,” you said.

Peggy couldn’t argue the fact that you would be of great use to them in the field.  

The next few months were a good time for you.

Always knowing your opponent’s next move made fighting them a much simpler task. You started taking point position next to Steve, leading the Commandos in and reading the mind of every HYDRA agent you came across.

Base after base fell, moving you one step closer to victory every time. Soon, the Commandos started to respect you. And not only did they respect you, but in time, they became your friends. You were surrounded by more friends than you had ever had before.

Then came the mission that changed everything.

It started out as a standard op mission. You were going to go in, find the power source –which was usually easy, seeing as anyone you asked would involuntarily think of it, even if they wouldn’t tell you- and cut it. Then Steve would go with Peggy and the Commandos to find the ammunition hall and blow it up, causing the whole base to collapse. Meanwhile you’d get back to Bucky and go find and free the prisoners.

It was a large base, but nothing you hadn’t done before. However, none of you had expected Zola himself to be there.

After cutting all power to the base, only emergency lighting was left to light up the halls. Sirens were going off around every bend and you nearly tripped on some wires lying across your path. You needed to get back to Bucky before you could give Steve and Peggy the green light.

A few corridors away from your rendezvous point with Bucky, you were suddenly stopped in your tracks by a small figure stepping into your path. You sensed his excitement immediately.

“(Y/n),” he said, “I have been looking forward to finally meeting you. Pity it had to happen under such circumstances.”

“Zola,” you growled at the small man, not interested in playing his games. Even without reading his mind you could feel his excitement.  It was rolling off him in waves.

Each thought running through his head was suddenly running through yours. Grotesque pictures of what he had done to the victims of his “experiments” and all the ideas he had about what he was going to do to _you_.

 _Fuck this_ , you thought, shaking your head. You tried to push past the short man. By the time you saw the small device in his hand, it was too late. You had no idea what it was, but as soon as he touched your skin with it you felt a tingling pain and suddenly everything around you went dark.

When your senses finally came back to you, it felt like hours had passed. It started with your hearing.  There was noise all around you, people yelling, distant gunfire. You realized you were tied to a hard surface before you ever opened your eyes. Then you realized that you _couldn’t_ open your eyes.

You wanted to panic. You wanted to yell out and call for help. Breathing in and out slowly, you tried to calm yourself. Panicking wasn’t going to get you out of this situation. _How had you let Zola get you in the first place?_ You cursed yourself for being so stupid.

 _It must be a blindfold._ With your hands and feet bound to the table -or whatever it was-  you felt around as much as you could. But the bonds were too tight. You could only feel the smooth surface beneath you.

Listening wasn’t much of a help either. There was a lot of noise, but none in the immediate vicinity. You seemed to be quite alone. You would have sensed it if you weren’t.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, as if from a door being slammed into a wall. Now there was most definitely someone in the room with you. The presence rushed toward you and you recognized it long before you heard the voice gasp “(Y/n)!”

“Bucky!” you called back.

You smiled as you felt his hand take yours and squeeze it a little. You knew everything would be okay now.

“What did he do to you?” Bucky asked, fumbling with the blindfold, “Are you okay?”  You could feel his hands shaking.

“I’m okay,” you assured him. You felt Bucky’s fear for you. It was the most powerful emotion coming from him, you couldn’t have _not felt_ it if you tried.

Finally he managed to remove the piece of cloth obscuring your vision. Bucky’s face was right above yours. He looked relieved.

“Ah, Mr Barnes,” a voice said behind you, making your blood run cold, “what a nice surprise. Would you like to continue our little experiment, too?”

Bucky’s expression turned to one of dread. He had only managed to free one of your hands, the other was still fastened to the table.

You craned your neck around to look at Zola. There was a small gun in his hand, pointed directly at Bucky. You froze, unable to move a muscle.

“I must ask you to step away from my patient, Mr Barnes. I don’t want to have to shoot you now, do I?”

Bucky turned back to you. “I’m sorry,” is all he said, before pulling out a knife in the blink of an eye and cutting through the rope around your other hand. A second later the gun fired and Bucky dropped to the ground beside you.

Your own scream was ringing in your ears. All sounds around you seemed muffled.  All you could hear was the rushing of your own blood.  It was pounding in your head.

Your feet were still bound down, you could hardly move. You bent as far over the table as you could, sending shooting pain up your legs, but you didn’t even notice. You realized you could hear Bucky. He was screaming, just like you had been. You could see him now, clutching at his leg. There was blood everywhere and he had gone white as a sheet.

You felt the relief rushing through you. Your situation may have been dire, but Bucky wasn’t dead. That was all that mattered to you right now. _Bucky was alive_.

You tore your gaze away from him for a moment to look up at Zola. His gun was now pointed at you. He sneered at you, revelling in the pain he’d managed to inflict.

“You,” he said, “be a good little girl now or next time, I _won’t_ miss his head.” He brought the gun down to Bucky again. You knew what you needed to do.

Zola approached you slowly, motioning for you to lie down again. You obeyed, noting the unevenness under your left forearm. You waited patiently for him to get to you. He stepped around the now unconscious Bucky, kicking him on his way and making you wince.

You could sense his caution. You let your mind slip into his. He was going to take you with him when he finally fled the base. He would have liked to take Bucky as well but he didn’t have enough time. He just needed to get you tied down again.

To do this, Zola had to put down the gun. Scowling at him, you let him tie down your right arm, luring him into a sense of security. Then he reached for your other hand--

You arm snapped up, Bucky’s knife in your hand. In a single swift movement you slashed it across Zola’s outstretched arm, making a large red gash. He cried out at the sudden pain, while you kicked the gun from the table. It didn’t go very far, but far enough for him to have to turn his back on you.

As Zola went after the gun, you cut yourself free and managed to slip off the table just in time. Zola started shooting at you frantically, but you’d turned the table on edge, giving you and Bucky some much needed cover. You shook Bucky a little and he started to stir again. You knew there was no way you could get him out of this if he was unconscious.

Suddenly you felt a searing pain in your shoulder. You’d been hit.

It was a pain like nothing you’d ever felt before and yet, unless you kept your wits about you, neither you nor Bucky would survive this. And you were _not_ willing to let that happen.

You ignored the pain as best you could, while still shaking Bucky awake.

Then, in an incredible stroke of luck, Zola’s bullets ran out.

You seized the knife lying next to you, knowing that this may be your only chance. With your uninjured arm, you threw it as hard as you could, straight at Zola. As if in slow motion, you watched it fly through the air and sink deep into his gut. For a moment he looked shocked. Then he doubled over, wheezing.

You could feel his pain and his fear as he fell forward. But one look at Bucky banished every possibility of compassion towards this man.

The adrenaline rushing through you started to subside a little, as you realized that Zola wouldn’t be getting up again. The pain in your shoulder got stronger.

You bent down and wrapped your good arm around Bucky. He’d lost a lot of blood and was even whiter than before. He couldn’t hold out much longer. Trying to give you a weak smile, his face contorted into a more of a grimace.

Slowly, you moved towards the door together. Every step took an enormous amount of energy, as you were supporting most of Bucky’s weight.

You didn’t know how much time had passed by the time you finally reached the hallway again. Bucky was hardly even conscious anymore.

_We’re not going to make it._

It was too much for you. You couldn’t hold both of you up any more.

The two of you collapsed onto the floor, a bloody mess of tangled limbs. Now that the adrenaline was gone, the pain was stronger than ever, you could barely even think.

Just then, you heard footsteps. They were running towards you. You had no energy left to get up, there was nothing you could do. They rounded the corner and you recognized Peggy and Steve.

As you closed your eyes, you heard your sister calling your name.

\---

It’s many months later and you’re at Peggy’s favourite club again. But this time you’re not sitting around alone. You’re dancing with the bravest man you’ve ever met.  Bucky is finally able to walk again and you thought you’d celebrate by going dancing.

Steve and Peggy aren’t far away, also dancing.

It’s a slow song and you lay your head on Bucky’s chest as you move in time to the music. You decide this must be your favourite song. When it’s finished and you look up at Bucky he smiles and kisses your forehead. You love him, you really do.

“Read my mind,” he tells you, still smiling.

This surprises you, but Bucky nods at you encouragingly.

You close your eyes, seeking out his thoughts. Immediately you see a picture of a beautiful girl, her face framed by golden sunlight. She looks familiar.

 _This is how I see you_ , you hear Bucky think, _this is how I will always see you._

You open your eyes again to look into Bucky’s.

_(Y/n), I love you and I want to be with you forever and ever._

You pull Bucky down into a long, heartfelt kiss. Nothing on this earth will ever be able to separate you from him.


End file.
